Generation: Regenerate
by They Call Me Alpha
Summary: This is a BumbleBee x OC love story.  My OC is Ratchets daughter... this summary sucks but I hope someone feels compelled to read and REVIEW my story.  Oh, and just wanted to mention that this is my first Transformers fan fiction.  So thanks in advance:
1. Introduction

Name: Regenerate

Nickname: Reggie, Jenny, or Jen

Appearance:

Bipedal Form: Black base paint, Neon Green details, Chrome under-armor

Alternative Form: Suzuki Hayabusa

Specialties: Ability to regenerate and repair damaged parts of her body. This gives her the ability to ultimately live forever and to donate parts of her machinery to other bots in need. Her optics are also a bright shade of purple because of her mom's, whose optics were red, mixing with her dad's, whose optics were blue.

Personality:

-Calm

-Friendly

-Aggressive when angered

-Defensive

-Stubborn

Likes:

-Training

-Spying

-Driving

-Bothering Ironhide

-Espionage

Dislikes:

-Lectures

-Check-ups

-Being ignored

-Being told she not good enough

-Decepticons

Family:

Mother: Solar Flare

Father: Ratchet

Past: Regenerate was separated from her family when she was taken captive along with her mother shortly after her father left with Optimus Prime to journey to Earth. Her mother had been killed off because she had "committed treason" by mating with an Autobot when she was a Decepticon. At the time of her mother's death, Regenerate was ten years old and vowed to, one day, escape to Earth to find her father and assist him in aiding the Autobot cause.


	2. Chapter 1: Escape, Reunion, Introduction

Chapter 1: Escape, Reunion, Introduction

Day number four thousand, seven hundred, forty-five of isolation. For twelve whole years I've been waiting, waiting for the day that I would escape from this agonizing torture. Today was that day. A call had just come in from Earth saying that Megatron had been awakened. The holding chambers were abuzz with the news. Through all of the chaos, I managed to sneak out through the rafters where I had progressively created a miniature transportation module from regenerated parts of my machinery and scrap metal taken from my holding cell. Within minutes of the transmission being broadcasted throughout Cybertron, I was speeding out of its atmosphere and hurdling through space.

Almost two years later, I found myself entering Earth's atmosphere. My makeshift spacecraft had been torn to pieces during the journey and it wasn't long before I had crash-landed somewhere in the Indian Ocean. After an hour of roaming, I found myself on a beach, transformers already waiting for me. I stood up and took a defensive pose, locking my cannons on the largest mech. "Are you Autobots or Decepticons?" I demanded, my cannons charged and ready to fire. "Autobots," the mech that I was targeting said, as he put his hands up in a gesture of submission, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." "Then perhaps you could assist me," I said, powering down my cannons and putting them away. "My name is Regenerate, I have escaped from a Decepticon headquarters on Cybertron in search of my father. His name is Ratchet," I concluded. Prime gestured to an older looking medical bot. "Ratchet?" he called to him.

The mech in question stepped forward, a look of disbelief displayed clearly across his faceplates. "It can't be," he whispered, clearly not trusting his optics, "Regenerate, is that really you?" I walked towards him and enveloped him in a hug. "Father," I whispered, "I have missed you greatly." He hugged me back, "as have I Reggie, as have I."

We journeyed back to their base to have further introductions and allow me to meet the humans that they were working with. Once we got to the base, Optimus led us inside to the main room where a few Autobots were already seated. "Autobots," Ratchet addressed the group as we all sat down as well, "I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Regenerate." I nodded my head to the group, "it is a pleasure to finally be able to meet all of you." "Regenerate," Ratchet continued, "here are a few of the Autobots in the NEST program, our leader, Optimus Prime," the tall purple mech, "Ironhide, our weapons specialist," a large silver mech who was currently showing off his cannons, "Dino, our combat extraordinaire," a medium-sized cherry red mech, "Chromia, Ironhide's sparkmate," a small bluish-purple femme, "and BumbleBee, one of our finest spies." My father gestured to a golden-yellow mech; he was about my height, a few feet taller, with the brightest blue optic I had ever seen. "Hello," I said, never breaking eye contact. He responded with a sound byte from a human music group called the Beatles, "hello, hello." I looked at him curiously and raised an optic ridge. "BumbleBee's vocal transmitters were damaged upon entering Earth's atmosphere two years ago," my father clarified.

I gave BumbleBee a look of sympathy until an idea ran through my data bank. "I can fix them for you." "Impossible," my father protested, "he needs a completely new set." "I am aware," I retorted, "Father, I am able to donate my vocal processor to him because of my gift. Don't tell me that you've already forgotten after all these years." "Your gift?" Optimus interjected, "what do you mean by that?" I looked at Optimus, "my 'gift,' as my mother used to call it, is also what I am named for. I can regenerate missing or damaged parts of my machinery. Along with this, I can also donate parts to other bots because my parts can adapt to whatever bot they are placed in." "That's amazing," Optimus said, "truly amazing." "Well," my father cut in, "what are we waiting for? Regenerate, BumbleBee, follow me to the medical bay to prepare for the transplant. BumbleBee made an ecstatic chirping sound as he rushed over and tackled me in a hug. "You are welcome," I laughed as he helped me back up and we followed my father into the medical bay.

An hour later, we emerged from the medical bay. "Now, neither of you are aloud to talk for the next twenty four hours," my father ordered, "is that clear?" We both nodded our heads in affirmation. "Regenerate, come with me," Ratchet said, "I'll show you to your temporary recharging dock." I nodded again and waved goodbye to BumbleBee. He responded with another sound byte, "na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey, goodbye." I smiled and followed my father out of the wing.

When we walked into the docking wing, we were greeted by a small group of humans. "Ratchet," one of them spoke up, "who I this?" "This, Major Lenox," Ratchet responded, placing a hand on my shoulder, "is my daughter, Regenerate. She arrived from Cybertron earlier this morning and has just undergone a vocal processor transplant since she is able to regenerate her machinery." "Wait, so Bee's gonna be able to talk now?" another human asked. "Yes, Sam," Ratchet confirmed, "in twenty four hours he will be able to use his vocal processors with out a problem." "Thank you, um… Regenerate, was it? For helping my guardian," the human called 'Sam' replied. I gave a small bow before I saw Ratchet continue down the hall, so I gave the group a quick nod before following after him. "This will be your docking station for the time being," Ratchet opened a Transformer-sized door to reveal a metallic room equipped with an energon reserve, a berth, and an observation deck with a black curtain that could be drawn for privacy. I enveloped Ratchet in a hug and spoke to him using a sound byte, "thank you for the music, the song I'm singing, thanks for all the joy you're bringing." "You are welcome," he said with a smile, returning the hug.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle at the Water's Edge

Chapter 2: Battle at the Water's Edge

The day after my arrival, I found myself having my vocal processors examined by my father to ensure that everything had grown back properly. "Okay, well everything seems to have grown back nicely," said Ratchet as he finished my scan, "so you are free to speak as you wish." "Thank you, father" I replied "it is good to be back where I belong." "It's good to have you back, Regenerate," he responded s he pat me on the shoulder, "now, Optimus would like to see you for an assessment of your combat training." I nodded my head in affirmation before I walked out of the medical bay to where Optimus was waiting for me.

"Ah, Regenerate, there you are," Optimus said, "how are your processors today?" "Good and getting better," I smiled in response. He nodded his head then gestured for me to follow him outside. I followed him out and was surprised to see BumbleBee waiting for us. "BumbleBee will be sparring with you today because he is closer to your size," Optimus clarified. I noticed BumbleBee shift into his armored form, so I did the same. "This is just offence and defense, hand-to-hand combat. Absolutely no cannons," Optimus explained, his optic shifting between the two of us. We both nodded in affirmation before we faced each other and took a battle stance.

*line break*

I'd love to think that I had beaten BumbleBee fair and square, but somewhere in my processors, I knew that he had let me win. I confess, I was a little disgruntled, but I let rest as Optimus congratulated me on my "victory." I thanked him before he walked away. It looked like BumbleBee was about to congratulate me, too, but I lifted an arm up to stop him. "Why did you let me win, BumbleBee?" I asked, confusion clear across my faceplates. He looked shocked for a second before covering it up with a calm façade. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he said dismissively. I narrowed my optics at him, "do not lie to me," my tone was serious.

He fidgeted nervously before a worried look crossed over his faceplates. "Oh no," he said, as he pointed to the air behind me, "look a Decepticon!" I spun around and aimed a cannon at the sky. There was nothing there. I disarmed my cannon and turned to face the empty spot where BumbleBee had stood moments before. Then, I saw his alternate form take off down the road. "BUMBLEBEE!" I screamed after him before I took a running jump and landed in my alternate form and chased him down the road.

"I'm going to catch you Bee, and when I do, you're going to pay for that!" I yelled through the communications link that I had opened with him. "You'd have to be fast in order to do _that_," he mocked back through the link, as he sped faster down the road into town. "Ha!" I replied, "you just think you're fast." I sped alongside him through the quite town. "Do I smell a challenge?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'll race you to the lake." "Fine by me," I replied, "but when I win, you have to not only admit to going easy on me before, but I want a rematch, a fair one." "Okay," he said, going along with my wager, "but since that's not going to happen, when _I_ win I want to know what's been going on back on Cybertron all these years. Deal?" "Deal," I confirmed, as I sped off ahead of him. "Cheater!" BumbleBee called after me as he tried to catch up.

Fifteen minutes later, we ended up with a tie, so BumbleBee agreed to a sparring rematch if I told him about Cybertron when we were done. I agreed. We shifted into our battle modes before I lunged at him, making the first move. Catching him off guard, BumbleBee fell back onto the ground before he rolled over on top of me in an attempt to gain dominance.

We rolled around like that for almost an hour before I found myself pinned beneath BumbleBee, completely exhausted. He sat, smirking, on my waist, pinning my arms to my sides with his strong hands. "I win," he said smugly, letting go of my arms, but not making a move to get off of my waist. "Yeah, I noticed," I replied, just as playfully, "now, would you please get your aft off of me?" His optic flickered mischievously, "and if I don't?" I leaned up, resting back on my elbows, "then you'll have to explain our position to my father and the rest of the Autobots," I said, as I gestured down the road to where the Autobots were rapidly approaching us.

I let out a small laugh as he all but jumped off of me. I got to my feet as the Autobots arrived and transformed into their bipedal forms. "And just what do you think you were doing with my femme, BumbleBee?" Ratchet growled at the small yellow bot. "We were just sparring, father," I jumped in, defending him, "BumbleBee and I made a deal to race to the river side and if I won then we would have a fair sparring match, and if he won, then I'd tell him about my life on Cybertron, but, since it ended in a tie, we agreed on doing both and you caught us at the end of our match," I concluded, standing my ground. "What was wrong with your match before?" Optimus asked, an 'I-already-know-the-answer' look on his faceplates. "He let me win," I said, pointing an accusing finger at BumbleBee, who proceeded to shift awkwardly between his feet, "but then he beat me fair and square, so _now_ we're even." "So what you're saying is that we missed the fighting, but we got here for 'story time'?" "Well, yeah," I confirmed, shrugging my shoulders, "but it's no fun if you say it like _that_." "We will go back to that base and discuss matters there," Optimus declared, looking slightly disappointed in Bee and me. "Autobots, roll out!" With that, we all transformed and journeyed back to the base.


	4. Chapter 3: Confessions

Chapter 3: Confessions

Upon our return to the base, Bee and I received a verbal lashing from my father for our recklessness. Then, once that was done and over with, the Autobots met up in the debriefing room for what Dino had so _kindly_ termed: 'story time.' So, now the Autobots and a few humans were all sitting around, patiently waiting for me to tell them of my Cybertronian life. "I'll start my story just after my father left for Earth, I was nine years old," I said, as I used my optics to portray my memories to the group.

"At the time, Cybertron was just coming out of the worst of the war. The Decepticons were taking charge and killing off the Autobots, so my mother, SolarFlare, took me into hiding. A year later, a Decepticon, by the name of Blackout, found us. He murdered my mother for treason, claiming that she was no better than an Autobot for mating with one. He would have killed me too if it wasn't for Soundwave. He suggested that they should keep me as a "pet" so to speak. I was tortured for years, day after day, until I turned eighteen. Then I was left to rust in solitary confinement until I escaped two years ago in a makeshift shuttlecraft that I created from some parts of my holding cell combined with bits and pieces of my machinery. I drifted through space for two years before I found Earth. But, when I did, I ended up here, then you found me, and the rest id history."

I blinked once, allowing my optics to revert back to their normal shade of purple. "No bot, let alone femme, should have to undergo that amount of torture," Optimus finally said after letting the information sink in. I stood up, "I may be a femme, Optimus," I said, "and I may be out of practice, but do not doubt my skills for a second, because that torture allowed me to become who I am today." "I never said I doubted you, Regenerate," Optimus stood as well, "I only said that no one should ever have to endure that kind of torture." He reached out to put a hand on my shoulder but I flinched away from him. "I'm sorry, Optimus," I said as I backed away, towards the exit, "but I need time."

With that as my last statement, I turned and ran out of the base, transforming into my alt-form as soon as I got outside. "Regenerate, wait!" I heard Optimus call after me. I ignored him and drove faster. Before long, I was being perused by BumbleBee and Dino. I sped up before darting into an alleyway, too small for a car to fit through, but just big enough for a bike. I transformed and scaled the buildings that served as the walls of the alley, and searched the city for a safe haven, where I could escape for a while. I saw the sheen of the river as it glowed in the light of the setting sun. I dove off the building and hit the street in my alt-form once more. I arrived at the river without seeing head or tail of Dino or BumbleBee. I sat down under the shade of a large oak tree and pulled my knees to my chest. I felt strange, as if my reality had just come crashing down on me once my past had been voiced. The torture and seclusion that I had suffered through most of my life had toyed with my processors and I was _now_ feeling the repercussions of it. I laid my head down on my knees as the energon tears cascaded in waves from my optics.

BumbleBee finally found me hours later, after the tears had ceased. "There you are," Bee said, ducking under the tree to sit with me, "have you been here the whole time? Cause I could've sworn that Dino and I checked here at least –" He stopped when he saw my tear soaked face. "Hey what's wrong? Why were you crying?" He wen to put his arm around my shoulder to comfort me, but I flinched away and stood up to put distance between us. I saw hurt flash through his optics. "I'm sorry, Bee, I'm just not ready for this yet. After being secluded mot of my life, it's like I've forgotten how to act _normal_," I explained as I turned my back to him and gazed out over the riverbed. "I'll help you to become acclimated again, if you'll let me," BumbleBee said, hugging me from behind, "help me, help you." That was it. My breaking point. My optics shot wide open before I off-lined myself in a desperate attempt to escape. I same technique I would use time and time again while I was imprisoned on Cybertron. I went limp in BumbleBee's strong arms before my whole world went black.


	5. Chapter 4: Dream Scape

Chapter 4: Dream Scape

At first, there was nothing. No guards, no prisoners, no screams, no cries. Nothing. Just me, in an empty cell. Then there was a sound. I felt as if a vortex had erupted around me, throwing m into my past, to the first time my mentality snapped.

It was just over a year since I had to witness the murder of my mother and was thrown into this hellhole of a prison camp. The Autobot prisoners hated and tortured me for being part Decepticon, while the Decepticon prison guards tortured me for being part Autobot. I remember the hatred I felt every night. The pain in my heart. The longing in my soul to have been born _normal_.

But that night, everything changed for the worse. That night, instead of being sent back to my cell after having been beaten within mere inches of my life, I had been sent to the torture master. The torture master was a truly evil mech that went by the name: Shockwave. I would be forced into a recharge mode an hour before the torture started. Then, as soon as that hour was up, I would be awoken by someone pulling at my wiring. I would scream, only to find the searing pains worsen. I would squirm, only to find that I was belted to the berth. I would beg for help, only to be met with a hand over my mouth and the malicious words that would haunt me in my nightmares for years to come: "help me, help you."

Those very words would chase me into the darkness as I off-lined myself day after dreadful day. "Help me, help you."


	6. note

Author's Note:

Hey I know I haven't uploaded in a while, and I just want to take a moment to say how sorry I am. I've been meaning to update for sometime now, but I got caught up with applying to college, dealing with my mom going back to work full time, and the end of bowling season. Now, I know that's not really an excuse. But believe me when I say how truly sorry I am about the delay and I want to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers, you are who I write for. Anyway, I also wanted to let you know that all my hard work has paid off and I have been accepted into my dream school! So now that that's done and over with, I have that much more time to concentrate on my stories! Now, the following is story specific information:

Naval Mutations: Should I pair Alex with Palmer? Please PM me with a response.

Generation Regenerate: I'm suffering from minor writers block… please bear with me and I should be up and writing again soon.

Legend of the Guardian: I WILL GET CHAPTER ONE UP SOON! I PROMISE!

Bleed It Out: This should turn into my fastest written fanfic, cause the chapters are so short, but please bear with me while I type them in my free time.

Noble Wolf, Meet Lowly Dog: Again, I WILL GET CHAPTER ONE UP SOON! I PROMISE!

On another note, could all of my loyal readers please do me the favor of taking the poll on my profile page to help me find out which story I should concentrate most of my time on? Thank you!


	7. Chapter 5: Snapped

Chapter 5: Snapped

When I onlined my systems, I found myself restrained on a medical berth. Immediately, I began to struggle. "Easy, Reggie," a yellow medical bot said, as he stepped into the medical bay, "Optimus thought it would be best to restrain you so that you don't take off again." I turned my head away from him, "remove my restraints." My voice came off more demanding then I had meant to sound, but for some reason, I didn't regret it. "Now, Regenerate," the mech said, as he tried to push me back down onto the berth, "you have to calm down!"

A sniper cannon protruded from my shoulder and I shot at him before shooting my restraints off. When I got up, the bot was back on his feet and an alarm was ringing in the air. My eyes blazed with flecks of acid yellow. "You will regret drawing attention," I hissed as I shot at the large piece of machinery that hung from the ceiling above the mech. I turned around and blasted a hole in the wall, just big enough to make my escape. I didn't turn around to see if the tool had done its intended damage to the bot, or if I was even being followed. I just ran. I ran straight out of the hole that I had blasted in the wall, transformed, and sped off the NEST base.

Hours later, I found myself in an old abandoned parking garage somewhere downtown. I was looking out over the slums when I near silent creak of metal. I whipped my head around, but found nothing. "Show yourself!" I screamed at no one in particular, as an electric current pulsed dangerously through my machinery. A yellow mech stepped out from behind a column, his hands up in a gesture of submission. "What did you do to my processors? Where am I? Who are you?" I demanded; my cannons locked on his chest-plate, just above his spark. "I am BumbleBee," he said, "you donated your vocal processors to me so I could speak." The sincerity that shown through his optic was astounding. "BumbleBee?" I asked, clearly confused. Then, it felt as if I had gotten hit with an asteroid, as all my memories from escaping my cell to running away from the Autobots, came crashing back into my memory database.

I clutched my head in my hands and disarmed my cannons. BumbleBee took this opportunity to lunge and capture me in his arms. I let out a surreal scream of pain, before I overheated and offlined myself in his arms.

When I awoke, it was dark. I was in a dark room, stripped of my weapons system, and restrained by an alloy chain that was attached to the wall behind me. My optics had returned to their normal shade of purple, and my memories of my short time on Earth had returned to me. I sat on my knees, my hands bound with the chain behind me. I don't know how long I had been staring at the ground before the large metal door slid open in front of me; it was BumbleBee.

I wanted to run to him, to be wrapped, safe, in his arms, and tell him how sorry I was for my actions. But I remained kneeling there; optics glued to the floor. "I wish to express my deepest apologies to you and the other Autobots," I said after a few moments more of staring at the ground. Then, with out saying a word, BumbleBee wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "I am so sorry, Bee," I broke down, "I don't know what came over me. I almost hurt you; I almost _killed_ my own father; I don't know if I can live with myself now." The energon tears flowed freely down my face.

BumbleBee pulled back from the hug to look at me and gently tilted my head up to meet his optics. "Listen to me, Reggie," he said, "I—we all care about you. I'm fine, your father's fine. We all understand that your experience on Cybertron was a traumatic one, and we're ready to help you through it. You just have to open up and let us in." I leaned my head down in the crook of his neck, "I'll try my hardest, Bee, for you, I'll try."


	8. Chapter 8: The Blush

_Hey just wanted to give a big shout out to __I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch and Bravobravo, whom without, I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter done! So thank you very much for the PMs:) _

**Chapter 6: The Blush**

After getting a rough scolding, a mental health check up, and re-installment of my weapon's system, Ratchet had deemed me safe, but I had assigned BumbleBee to be my 'chaperone' so-to-speak. Not that I didn't mind his company – I actually enjoyed it – but I felt bad that I was keeping him from both his missions and his human charge.

It had been almost two days, since I had been deemed safe, before I mentioned BumbleBee's human to him. "So, Bee," I said, "what's its like having a human? They seem so interesting and amusing." Bee let out a small chuckle before venting. "They are _very_ interesting creatures," he said as we took a seat underneath the shade of a tree along the perimeter of the N.E.S.T. base. "You miss you're human, don't you, Bee?" He nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Bee, it's my fault that you're not with him right now."

Bumblebee put a hand on my shoulder and I tried my best not to shudder under his touch. "its fine," he said as he turned my face towards him with his other hand, "and besides, Sam's probably enjoying his time with Carly, his human mate." My optic widened a bit at the mentioning of his charge's mate. "Does she have a guardian?" BumbleBee saw right through my seemingly innocent question, however and responded with a hard look; the kind of look a father gives their child when they're doing something they know they're not supposed to do. "Oh no you don't," said Bee, "Reggie, you're still recuperating from your incident," I winced at his word choice. "I don't think its safe for you to take a human charge yet. Maybe in another week or two, but not today." I forced my head away from his grasp and vented. "Fine," I looked at him, "them you have to help me get better." "Challenge accepted," his agreed, his optics narrowing in mischief.

"Well then," I stood up, "what do I have to do to be a guardian?" "Do exactly as the title states," he said as he stood up in front of me, "you must guard and protect your charge until you are either physically or mentally unable to do so. Which means that you will have to learn how to fight." With out saying another word, BumbleBee lunged at me. I responded by feigning left and dodging right, a move that resulted in BumbleBee being forced into a headlock, which he quickly tapped out of. "Well I guess we can take 'fight-training' off of the list," Bee joked. I laughed along, feeling confident in my takedown.

"What now, coach?" I smirked, my optics twinkling mischievously. "You, young Autobot, need to learn how to associate with humans," he said. "I get to meet humans?" I beamed up at him, "wait, what do you mean 'young Autobot'? Is that a joke about my height? Cause for all you know I could be centuries older than you," I poked his chest-plate in a half-joking-half-serious manner. "Well I am twenty-three Earth years old, and you are…" Bee trailed off allowing me to finish his sentence. "Well I am seven vorn, which would be equivalent to about… twenty-one Earth years," I smiled triumphantly until I realized that Bee was right and he was older than me. Bee simply chuckled at my rapidly changing facial expressions. "Come on, Major Lenox should be at the base by now," he said as he started to walk back towards the base. I rotated my foot pedals into tires and wheeled off after him.

I tried to get ahead of his slow-going pace, but BumbleBee grabbed me by my hip-plates and spun me around so I was pressed firmly against his front. "Oh know you don't," Bee spoke in almost a whisper. I immediately felt my faceplates heat up into – what was known on Earth as – a blush. BumbleBee, after noticing the change in my facial temperature, released his grip and allowed for me to back up a little bit.

After that minor confrontation, I decided that I would be better off just keeping pace with BumbleBee – no matter how slow he decided to walk. My thoughts, however, unlike our pace, were racing. _Why did I have such a strange reaction to something as uncomplicated as a bot's hands on my hip-plates? I mean, if it were anyone else, I would have most certainly become either offensive or defensive immediately, would I? _But the most important question that plagued my speeding mind was the only one that I could not answer. _Was I falling for this Autobot?_


End file.
